The Final Flight
by Bronies-Rock
Summary: After being taken in by Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo is starting to see dreams that worry her. Are her sudden nightmares soon to become reality? Will she lose the only family she's ever had?


**The Final Flight**

** Chapter 1:**

** The cool brisk breeze settled over the town. The sun was setting, very fast, like magic. Of course, that's what it was. Magic. Princess Celestia brought out the sun and moon. It seemed like a short day. Scootaloo decided the CMC should go home, as the weather was dropping. Applebloom waved goodbye. Sweetie belle put on a comfortable coat Rarity designed for her and sped home. Scootaloo flapped her wings and flew up to Rainbow Dash's house. It was a couple months since Scootaloo found the ability to fly, and she enjoyed the freedom. As the weather dropped to a chilly 30****o**** F, she sped onto the beautiful house on the cloud. The blue mare who resided within welcomed her newly adopted filly into her abode. There was a fire crackling next to Dash, showing off her brilliantly colored rainbow mane.**

** The two ponies sat together in the warmth of the fire. Eventually, the fire died down and Scootaloo went off to bed. It was cold outside, but her covers had kept her warm. Scootaloo had the most wonderful dream. She and Dash were soaring through the puffy clouds in beautiful spring weather. This dream quickly turned into a nightmare. The scene shifted to a cold winter night, snow raining down in a blizzard. Scootaloo muttered "no" out loud when Dash's wings got frostbite and refused to work. Flying above the ground with numb wings means you fall a quite remarkable height when you can't fly, one in which no pony could ever survive. Scootaloo's tears poured down as she instinctively rushed down to help her "big sister." She dived into a point blank dive, losing sight of her blue friend. She flapped through the snow and ice which were piercing her vision and freezing her tears as they rolled up her face as she flew down to rescue her sister. **

** Scootaloo suddenly woke up, covered in tears. The beautiful sunlight poured through the open window in her room. Scootaloo quickly washed up and met Rainbow downstairs for breakfast. **

**"Hey kiddo, I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night. Are you ok?" Dash asked.**

**"What? Oh yeah... I'm fine." Scootaloo replied. "**_**It's just a dream"**_** She thought to herself. Scootaloo quickly cheered up as she remembered she had a very important meeting to go to.**

**"Sorry Rainbow Dash! I gotta meeting to go to! I'll see you later!" **

**"Okay kiddo. Have fun!" Dash called back. **

** Scootaloo hurried to Sweet Apple Acres to the tree house. She barged in, and the meeting began. She and the other two had a blast trying to find their special talents this time. Today, they tried candle-making, black smithing, songwriting, and dare-deviling. All of which were miserable failures as they always were, but at least they had fun. **

** It started to get dark out. Luna's brilliant stars began to rise along with her beautiful moon. The light brought upon light that showed Scootaloo where she and Dash were going tonight. She then saw it. Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash sat on the edge of a tall, sprinkling, beautiful waterfall, just enjoying the brisk sounds of nature. Scootaloo always admired how Rainbow Dash could suprise her, even after a long day of exhaustion. They sat there, as Dash layed out a late-night picnic. They ate under the beauty of the stars and moon. As Scootaloo finished up, Rainbow Dash hurried her home. Snow was starting to settle over Ponyville, in a light sprinkle. This brought out Scootaloo's dream, which she immediately dismissed. "**_**It was a blizzard in the dream" **_**she thought. **_**"This is just a flurry."**_

** There were many thoughts rushing through Scootaloo's mind, many of which were related to the nightmare she had not so long ago. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes, lucid dreams took place, filling her mind, taking capacity over every nook and cranny of her imagination to make the dream more real. The snow in the dream intensified, until Scootaloo could only rely on her hearing. Not many sounds were heard from ringing ears that have been frostbitten by the cold. But there was one loud sound, a dull "THUD" and a horrifying scream, like someone, or somepony rather, landed on the ground with intensified momentum. Scootaloo dived down to the thud, which is where she finally woke up. **

** Scootaloo woke up covered in sweat. Her mane was more of a mess than it was yesterday. But the dream still bothered her. It isn't like Scootaloo's mind to be so vivid, especially during the winter. She figured this must have something to do with her new adoption and home, and the fear of losing the only mare that really cared for her. Scootaloo quickly dismissed the thought of Rainbow Dash's wings freezing. She broke the sound barrier, how would her wings freeze? The dream flooded Scootaloo's mind with questions that only time could answer, and not in the time she wanted. Scootaloo skipped breakfast that morning. She sat outside on Rainbow Dash's cloud home. She watched as the beautiful rainbows poured out like water from a cup. **

** Scootaloo was stressed almost the entire afternoon. Thinking, contemplating, theorizing, thinking again. She thought she was going insane.**

**"The dream can't be real..." Scootaloo said. "I've never seen Rainbow Dash so... helpless!" She paced and paced and paced, trying to see why the dream kept popping up. She paused for a moment. Her face turned grave with realization... dreams are only supposed to happen once and you don't remember them. Not well, at least. But she could re-enact these dreams perfectly. Her face dawned with sadness when she realised if this wasn't a dream from the past or present, is this a warning? Something that could happen? Something she could stop? Something she couldn't stop? The questions bothered her late into the afternoon, but she did a very good job of concealing it from the other ponies. One thought kept raging through her mind. One word that was driving her mad. "Warning." Over and over again, "Warning." **

_**Chapter 2**_

** She couldn't sleep. Not with all of these thoughts racing through her mind. How could she stop it? When would it happen? COULD she stop it? What's the weather going to be over the next few days? **

**"I'm going crazy!" She yelled. Rainbow Dash knocked on her door, clearly very concerned. Scootaloo slowly opened it, breathing heavily, clearly under stress that showed through her pleading eyes.**

**"Look, Scootaloo, is everything okay? You've been acting..." Rainbow Dash paused to search for the correct words. "Oddly, these past...couple...of...days." She said as Scootaloo walked over to her window. **

**"Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo began. "How easily do our wings freeze up in the cold?" **

**"Not very easily. Pegasi are weather ponies. Snow doesn't effect us much. Heck, we control it. Why? What's wrong, Scoots?" Rainbow Dash responded. **

**"Well, I've been having these dreams, and they won't go away..." Scootaloo finally relieved the burden of the dreams. When she finished, Rainbow Dash looked surprised. **

**"Scootaloo, there's nothing to worry about. I've been in plenty of blizzards, and the one you're describing seems like it could be easily handled. Remember, we control the weather. I could personally move the clouds of a blizzard away. You have nothing to fear!" Rainbow Dash said. Scootaloo only smiled, feeling like the weight of the world had been taken off of her shoulders. But two things still nagged her that she didn't tell Rainbow Dash: Why the dreams kept coming back, and why she could remember them. That wasn't normal... it isn't supposed to happen.**

** Scootaloo's day was jam-packed today, more than usual. She rushed to sweet apple acres to help with the apple bucking, then headed over to Twilight's treehouse to help organize the library. (Spike was away.) Back and forth between a packed day, she finally packed up her things and went home. The Apple Family rushed inside to warm up as it grew chilly. Scootaloo had trouble navigating on her scooter in the snow on the ground, not to mention the cold weather nipped at her fur.**

**"Argh, screw this..." She said. "I'll just fly." She grabbed her scooter and flew to Rainbow Dash's house, no... her house. **

** The fire wasn't on like it used to be. It was warm, the cloud home, but there was no sign of Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo was confused, as to where her new big sister was. She turned to the light switch. Scootaloo quickly flicked on the light and Dash, sitting on the couch, woke up.**

**"I was waiting for you... kiddo..." Rainbow Dash said, yawning. "Where were you?"**

**"Eh, busy day... Sweet Apple Acres, organizing a library..." She yawned. "I'm exhausted!" She explained her jam-packed day until her eyelids grew heavy until she knew she had to sleep. Eventually, she said goodnight to Dash and sped to her warm, cozy bed.**

** The dreams were different, more comforting, and soft. During her dreams, Luna would sometimes appear, because Scootaloo wasn't all reassured that Dash would be fine after the dreams that had felt so real before. Scoots and Luna spoke in her dreams, sometimes good, sometimes bad, and some silly topics were brought up. However, this one was different. Luna told Scootaloo she had a "treat" for her, and asked Scootaloo to grab her hoof. The little filly did as she was told, and the world started to fade around her, much like she was having a flashback, but wasn't. She was still in the present, just not in HER dream. She gave Luna a confused look, as her mind tried to wrap around what was going on. Luna saw the look on her face and explained.**

** "As princess of the night, I wield the ability to hop into everypony's dreams. Even Rainbow's. This dream we share, is one where you may speak to Rainbow Dash and show her your visions." **

** "WHAT? How is that possible?" Scootaloo yelped.**

**Luna gave a slight chuckle at the little filly's surprised look.**

** "Don't be so surprised, Scootaloo! Anything is possible in a dream. Even showing your dreams to others." She explained. Scootaloo still had trouble understanding one concept: Where was Rainbow Dash?**

** "Princess, I don't mean to be pushy or stupid, but how can I share my dream with Rainbow Dash if we can't find her?"**

** "Remain calm, little one. Another perk I received for being the princess of the night is summoning the one having the dream to my presence. **

**There was a blinding light, then little atoms materialized into Rainbow Dash. **

** "Woah... wha- huh?" Rainbow Dash looked around until she spotted Luna. "Oh, hi, princess. Not to be rude, but why did you pull me out of watching a Wonderbolt show?" **

**Luna gave Rainbow a serious look.**

** "Rainbow Dash, this is not for me, but for Scootaloo. She is fearful of the future, and as her 'big sister' you should be there to not only listen, but watch her concerns."**

**Rainbow Dash tilted her head to the side and watched as Scootaloo walked up to her.**

**"I have a dream to show you... well, not a dream, but a nightmare." She grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof. "Ready when you are Princess." Scootaloo said.**

**There was yet another blinding light, and the trio found themselves witnessing Scoolatoo's nightmare about the blizzard, Dash's wings freezing up, and Scootaloo losing sight of Rainbow Dash. **

** Even though it was just a recreation of the dream Scootaloo had, she couldn't watch. The mere sight of it made her throw her hooves around Rainbow, who watched and observed the dream unfold before her eyes, and took mental notes of what was happening. **

** The dream ended, and the scenes faded. Luna had no option but to take Scootaloo back to her own dream, as she was beginning to wake up. Luna floated into nothingness as the blue mare and orange filly woke up, both obviously confused as to if they really shared a dream. **

**"Scootaloo, I had a dream where I saw your nightmare..." Rainbow began.**

**"I know, I showed it to you." Scootaloo responded, confirming they shared a dream. **

**"Look, kiddo, that nightmare you saw was probably nothing to worry about. Like I've said before, I've been in worse blizzards." Dash tried to say reassuringly.**

**"Then... why do these dreams keep popping up? Dreams are only supposed to happen once, and then you forget about them. Dash, I relive this dream in my mind everyday. It's HELL!" She screamed. "IF THIS IS JUST A DREAM, WHY IS IT HAPPENING TO ME? I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU'LL BE OK! I WANT TO BELIEVE WE CAN LIVE TOGETHER!" She started to weep, which turned into bawling. So hard, she could barely speak. "I never knew my parents. I was an orphan for the beginning of my life, in a foster home, and if that's not enough, NO ONE CARED! NO ONE CARED TO ASK, NO ONE OFFERED TO TAKE ME IN, I WAS FORGOTTEN AND LEFT TO ROT! You were the only one kind enough to take me in, and love me. Something my parents and others had. Try to understand my position! The only one who ever loved you, GONE! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?!" She full out bawled for 10 minutes until she had to tears left, head throbbing, and a sore throat.**

**Dash sat there, with a pit in here stomach that not even Celestia could get rid of. Scootaloo was just a filly, dealing with these conflicting emotions that would destroy any other ponies, and she had been doing this for a week while Dash only sat there and said "It'll be ok, and whatever, Scoots, I'll be fine." Not only did she feel like shit for that, but felt awful for not asking Scootaloo. Dash felt heartless. But now was the time to fix that. Now was the time to open up. She pulled Scootaloo in for a hug, fighting back her own tears.**

**"You know Scoots, I CAN relate. I only knew my parents as a foal, then had to fend for myself. But I made friends, something you didn't have the opportunity to do. I'm not sure if I can understand your pain, and I know that you want to live here with somepony to care for you. I promise I'll do everything I can to prevent that storm." Dash said. This comforted Scootaloo, but she still died a bit inside after mentioning her parents. **

**Chapter 3**

** The next day was calm, snow was falling, and the pegasai did their best to prevent the snow clouds from going over the water fall. The ponies had a get-together at the waterfall, which made Scootaloo scared because of her dreams, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Since the pegasi had moved the snowy weather away from the waterfall (with direct orders from Rainbow Dash) it was a remarkably nice day. Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie (who was having a laughing fit) was followed by Fluttershy and Rarity, who was wearing her latest design.**

**"You should've seen how long it took me to get the stitching right." Rarity said. "It took for**_**ever**_** trying to get it to look right!" **

**"Hon, it's a nice day out. Ah'm not so sure y'all should be wearin' that there dress on such a beautiful day. Think resonable-like sugar cube." Applejack said back.**

**"Oh, you girls are making no sense at ALL!" Pinkie said, laughing hysterically at Rarity's new hat.**

**"O-oh, I-I'm having a great time too. Let's get lunch started... if, if that's okay with you, that is..." Fluttershy said quietly.**

**"We're here ladies." Twilight announced. She used her magic as an aura of purple encased the picnic blanket and layed it down, with no wrinkles. Dash and Scootaloo showed up at the top last, after Dash had reassured Scootaloo it would all be ok.**

**"See Scoots? Perfect weather! Ain't NOPONY goin' down today." Dash said happily. **

**"Yeah, today's gonna be nice." Scootaloo remarked.**

**The ponies ate, all discussing how crazy the weather was back at Ponyville, and asked why Dash ordered the pegasi to keep the waterfall with pristine weather.**

**"Well, being the Element of Loyalty and all, how could I not?" She asked. The group laughed and resumed eating happily. **

**"OH SHOOT!" Twilight screamed. "I have an important meeting with Princess Celestia in 5 minutes! Sorry girls, I'm gonna have to go." She said, and teleported out of sight.**

**"Oh my, that reminds me, I have to go to my new job at the pet shop that just opened up in Ponyville!" Fluttershy announced and sped off to her new job. **

**"Well, this is crazy. I have to go babysit for the Cakes again. I'll try to reschedule with you!" Pinkie Pie said, who then broke the fourth wall to get to the Cake's Bakery.**

**"**_**How does she do that?" **_**Scootaloo thought.**

**"Well, they're in a rush. I've got the day off, but ah reckon ah should git back tah buckin the apples." Applejack offered.**

**"Yes, and I must retreat to my shop at once! I have an important dress for Fleur de Lis that must be shipped immediately!" Rarity exclaimed.**

**As AJ and Rarity got up to leave, Applejack accidentally stepped on Rarity's dress, tripping her. Rarity got up, obviously angry, and began to yell at Applejack.**

**"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THIS DRESS TOOK TO MAKE?" She shouted.**

**"Calm down, sugar cube. It was an accident." Applejack said, taken aback by Rarity's attitude.**

**"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN?!"**

**The two ponies were arguing continuously, while they failed to notice the storm clouds gathering over head. **

**"GIRLS SHUT UP!" Rainbow Dash said, nervously.**

**They closed their mouths and stared at Rainbow Dash.**

**"Windigoes..." Rainbow exclaimed, looking up, terrified.**

**They ran desperately as heavy snow began to cloud their vision, Applejack running to her barn, and Rarity back to her shop, leaving Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo to deal with the impending weather at hand.**

** "Dash? This is like the weather in my dream... heavy snowfall, blinding vision, I just didn't see the windigoes!" Scootaloo started to panic. **

** "Scootaloo, just calm down, all we need is love. Let me fly over to you. STAY ON THE WATERFALL'S EDGE!" Dash said. She started to fly towards Scootaloo, when her wings cramped up. **

**"Argh!" She screamed.**

**"DASH? DASH WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOUR WINGS FREEZING UP?" Scootaloo screamed through the blizzard, unable to see Dash.**

**There was silence.**

**"Dash? DASH? DAAAAAAASH?" Scootaloo screamed. Despite her orders to stay on the waterfall's edge, she flew into what she knew would be suicide. Her actions were exactly as the ones in her dream. She knew how it began, but she was afraid as to how it would end. **

**"No, I HAVE to find her..." Scootaloo said, as her mind raced. She kept believing Dash was okay, that the next day, everything would be fine, but she knew it was futile. The thoughts overcame her and she went into a point blank dive. Her luck was good, because she saw the faint sillouhette of Dash falling through the sky. She used all the wingpower she possessed, and took hold of Rainbow Dash's hoof. It started to slip, as she was covered in sweat from her wingpower. **

**"NO! NOT TODAY! I WON'T LET YOU DIE BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO SAVE YOU!" Scootaloo screamed. Rainbow Dash couldn't hear her with the adrenaline in her system. Scootaloo predicted they were 100 ft above the ground, and falling. She got under Rainbow Dash, and held her over her head, which was easy because they were falling. She flapped to slow their speed, which was only gaining as they fell. However, Scootaloo's wings did provide air resistance.**

**They were 10 ft above the ground now, 9, 8, 7, 6. Scootaloo knew it was too late.**

**As they touched the ground, Scootaloo felt a seering pain jolt up her legs and spine. The snapping and crushing bones in her legs were unbelievable and loud. She was left open-mouthed, no words coming out as result of pain. She eventually gave in and blacked out.**

** Light poured in from the windows in the hospital. Scootaloo looked around, only to see herself in a hospital bed with tubes in her forelegs. Dash was sitting in a chair next to her, and her face brightened up when she saw Scootaloo's eyes open. **

**"I thought you were dead!" Rainbow said, tears in her eyes. "You were out for so long, you scared me half to death!"**

**"Dash, how long have I been unconscious?" Scootaloo asked.**

**"Ten... days." Dash said sadly. "Your friends came here to see how you were doing, but you didn't wake up." **

**"Oh," She said weakly. "At least I'm alive..."**

**"You bet kiddo. But, why? Why did you injure yourself to keep me alive?" Dash asked.**

**"You're my only family. You saved me, and I saved you." Scootaloo said. Dash tried to fight the tears, but her emotions won this battle.**

**They held each other in a loving embrace.**

**"Oh, and Dash?" Scootaloo asked.**

**"Yeah, kiddo?"**

**"I love you." She replied.**

**(Optional)**

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_** Today, I learned that no matter how big or small a pony is, their love will always win, even if it means their greatest personal, mental, and physical pain. Having family is a blessing, even if they are not your biological family. If you love somepony, you will go to unimaginable lengths to save them.**_

_** Your Faithful Citizen, **_

_**Scootaloo**_

**Author: Bronies_Rock**


End file.
